


Kw...ami

by Little_T



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amitié, Français, French, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Ma première fanfic ML, My first ML fanfic, OS, One Shot, Plagg is on Camembert Island, Solitude, argument, dispute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_T/pseuds/Little_T
Summary: « — Plagg ! Transforme-moi !Mais rien ne se passa. Sa bague resta inanimée, et lui resta Adrien.— Non non non, murmura-t-il. Allez Plagg. Je t'en prie. Tu dois m'aider. J'ai besoin de me transformer. Ladybug a besoin de moi. La ville a besoin de Chat Noir. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. »





	Kw...ami

Adrien avait les poumons en feu alors qu'il courrait à travers les rues de Paris. Ses jambes douloureuses protestaient contre l'effort physique démesuré qu'il leur imposait, mais il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête. Il fallait qu'il y arrive, et le plus rapidement possible.

Autour de lui, une foule de personnes paniquées et confuses courraient en sens inverse, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles et l'attaque. Personne ne prêta attention au garçon qui se précipitait en direction du danger, chacun étant bien trop préoccupé par sa propre sécurité pour se soucier de celle des autres, ce qui arrangeait Adrien.

Alors que le bruit des explosions et du combat se faisait entendre de plus en plus fort, il accéléra, réclamant un ultime effort à son corps pourtant épuisé d'avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres en courant. Et puis il se stoppa net. Il y était.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était familier. Il y avait la victime, akumatisée, qui se battait en faisant tout exploser autour d'elle. Et face à elle, il y avait Ladybug. Agile, intelligente, courageuse et magnifique. Elle semblait maîtriser la situation alors que son adversaire enrageait de plus en plus en réalisant qu'il perdait du terrain. D'ici peu de temps, elle allait probablement utiliser son Lucky Charm et tout solutionner, réparant les dégâts provoqués par cette nouvelle attaque du Papillon.

Un spectacle familier, habituel, classique. Sauf que cette fois, il y avait une différence. Un élément manquant. Ladybug se battait seule.

Se dissimulant derrière un mur, à l'abri des explosions et des regards des deux combattants, Adrien serra le poing et le brandit devant lui.

— Plagg ! Transforme-moi ! s'écria-t-il avec un maximum de conviction.

Mais rien ne se passa. Sa bague resta inanimée, et lui resta Adrien.

— Non non non, murmura-t-il. Allez Plagg. Je t'en prie. Tu dois m'aider. J'ai besoin de me transformer. Ladybug a besoin de moi. La ville a besoin de Chat Noir. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

Le regard rivé sur sa bague, le garçon attendait une réaction. N'importe laquelle. Mais comme depuis deux jours, le bijou ne répondit pas à ses attentes, et le Kwami qui l'habitait ne montra pas le moindre signe de présence.

— Plagg, s'il te plaît, insista-t-il en serrant le poing si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches alors que ses ongles pénétraient sa paume. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, je suis vraiment désolé.

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, il renonça à marchander. Plagg était trop têtu pour l'écouter, très bien. Il n'allait pas lui laisser le choix.

Sortant de sa cachette, il évalua rapidement le combat du regard. Ladybug s'en sortait bien, même sans lui, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Elle était fabuleuse après tout. Quant au méchant du jour, il semblait terriblement frustré d'être ainsi interrompu dans son désir de vengeance et prêt à s'attaquer à n'importe quoi. Ça tombait bien, Adrien avait justement une proie à lui offrir.

— Hé le méchant ! lança-t-il pour attirer son attention. C'est quoi ton problème à toi ? Ta petite amie t'a laissé tomber ?

Les regards de Ladybug et de l'akumatisé se tournèrent vers lui presque en même temps, arborant chacun une expression différente. Surprise pour la première, et furieuse pour le second.

— Pour qui tu te prends à me parler comme ça, enragea le vilain alors que son visage se tordait de colère.

Adrien n'eut même pas l'occasion de répondre qu'un immense missile explosif fondait droit sur lui, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il leva son miraculous, attendant qu'il réagisse enfin alors que le missile se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, prêt à exploser.

Mais encore une fois, sa bague resta éteinte. Un objet banal, sans aucune propriété magique, sans aucun moyen de le protéger du danger face auquel il s'était lui-même placé. En réalisant qu'il ne se transformerait pas miraculeusement à la dernière seconde, Adrien sentit son cœur rater un battement, regardant le missile qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et dont l'explosion imminente représentera à merveille l'état émotionnel du garçon.

— Pourquoi ? prononça-t-il dans un souffle.

Au même instant, un fil de yoyo s'enroula autour de lui et l'extirpa avec puissance de la trajectoire du missile. Le garçon eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se retrouvait sur le toit d'un des immeubles alentour, en sécurité, alors qu'une voix accusatrice s'abattait sur lui.

— Qu'est-ce c'était que ça ? Ce n'est pas un jeu, tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

Adrien se tourna vers sa sauveuse, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un visage mécontent. Les beaux yeux bleus dont il rêvait pratiquement chaque soir étaient voilés d'agacement et d'inquiétude alors que Ladybug vérifiait rapidement qu'il n'était pas blessé. Adrien rougit sans le vouloir en réalisant leur proximité.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il tout penaud face à la remontrance de son amie. Je voulais juste...

Il s'interrompit, réalisant qu'il était incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Mais ses excuses semblèrent suffisantes pour la super-héroïne dont l'expression s’adoucit alors qu'elle reculait brusquement, ses joues se teintant de rose également.

— C'est bon pour cette fois, dit-elle doucement. Mais tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te mettre à l'abri. Ce n'est pas sûr ici, et je n'ai pas le temps de te protéger, surtout que je dois me débrouiller seule puisque Chat Noir ne semble pas vouloir pointer le bout de ses moustaches.

Adrien ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vint. De toute façon c'était inutile, parce que Ladybug était déjà repartie au combat. Il la regarda un instant, s'émerveillant de sa grâce et de son inventivité avant de se mordre la lèvre, envahi par la honte.

Il avait tout gâché.

Il avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Il avait perdu Plagg. Il ne pourrait plus jamais être Chat Noir.

Alors que ses yeux verts s'embuaient de larmes, il les essuya machinalement et, la gorge serrée, décida de suivre le conseil de Ladybug et de rentrer chez lui. Il ne servait à rien ici.

 

* * *

 

Une fois dans sa chambre, Adrien s'empara du premier objet qui lui passait sous la main, qui se révéla être une boîte de camembert, et l'envoya violemment contre son mur.

— Comment tu peux me faire ça Plagg ? accusa-t-il en fixant le fromage à présent répandu sur le sol. Si Ladybug n'avait pas été là, j'aurais pu mourir ! 

Seul le silence lui répondit, et il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, abattant son poing dans son oreiller.

La semaine avait été désastreuse.

Elle avait terriblement mal commencé avec son professeur d'escrime qui lui avait reproché de ne pas être suffisamment concentré et l'avait menacé de le suspendre un moment des cours pour qu'il réfléchisse à s'il voulait vraiment ou non prendre cette activité au sérieux.

Ensuite il y avait eu sa convocation chez le principal, à l'école, suite à ses trop nombreux retards et absences. Et bien évidemment, dès le lendemain, il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque et il était arrivé en retard en cours, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de lui attirer des ennuis. L'information était remontée jusqu'à son père et les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer à partir de là.

Adrien manquait de sommeil à cause de sa double vie, et il en avait marre qu'on lui répète sans arrêt ce qu'il avait à faire alors que personne ne savait tout ce qu'il faisait réellement. La fatigue aidant, il s'était laissé emporter, osant répondre à son père au lieu de simplement se taire et subir la réprimande comme il le faisait habituellement. Cela avait dégénéré en dispute, une dispute qu'il n'avait pas eu la moindre de chance de gagner. Il s'était fait priver de sortie, d'amis et d'activité pour un mois, avec la menace planante d'être retiré de l'école s'il n'y apprenait qu'à être insolent.

Il s'était alors retranché dans sa chambre, désirant seulement être seul pour ressasser ses idées noires. Cela aurait pu être une crise passagère, et tout aurait pu rentrer dans l'ordre au bout de quelques jours.

Malheureusement, Plagg avait choisi ce moment pour faire un commentaire comme quoi l'école n'était pas si indispensable et qu'il s'y ennuyait chaque jour à attendre dans le sac d'Adrien. Ensuite, il s'était plaint de la qualité du camembert qu'il avait reçu les jours précédents, et avait suggéré qu'Adrien commande une pizza pleine de fromage pour se rattraper. Avec le recul, l'adolescent réalisait que ça avait été une tentative maladroite pour lui remonter le moral et lui changer les idées, mais sur le moment, ça avait été la goutte de trop.

Il avait reporté toute sa frustration et sa colère sur Plagg, l'accusant de n'être qu'un boulet et de le gêner. Lui reprochant de ne jamais pouvoir se taire, de toujours lui attirer des problèmes. Lui hurlant de disparaître et de le laisser tranquille.

Alors Plagg avait disparu.

Dans un premier temps, Adrien ne s'en était pas inquiété, supposant qu'il était parti bouder. Puis les heures avaient passés, et Plagg ne revenait pas. Le garçon avait très mal dormi cette nuit-là, et s'était excusé plusieurs fois, le suppliant de le pardonner et de réapparaître.  
Dès le lendemain matin, il s'était précipité pour acheter une bonne dizaine de camemberts, mais cela n'avait rien changé. Il ne savait même pas si Plagg pouvait l'entendre.  
Mais sa bague était toujours là. Alors il avait essayé de se transformer, espérant le forcer à sortir.  
Et il n'avait pas pu.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés ainsi, sans que le Kwami ne donne le moindre signe de vie, sans que son miraculous n'émette la moindre étincelle de magie.  
Deux jours passés à s'excuser, à promettre, à chercher une solution. Il avait supposé, et surtout espéré, qu'au moment où un akuma se manifesterait, Plagg renoncerait à bouder et accepterait de revenir. Mais même là, ça n'avait pas marché. Il n'avait même pas réagi pour le sauver quand il en avait eu besoin.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! hurla le garçon en lançant son oreiller par terre, exprimant sa rage. Tu n'as pas le droit de me reprendre mes pouvoirs ! Je suis Chat Noir ! J'ai besoin d'être Chat Noir ! Si je ne peux pas me transformer, je perds tout ! Je n'ai aucune liberté sans mes pouvoirs ! PLAGG ! Reviens et rends-moi mes pouvoirs ! 

Mais comme toutes les fois précédentes, seul le silence, lourd et vide, se manifesta en réponse.

 

* * *

 

La journée du lendemain fut particulièrement pénible pour Adrien. Tout le monde à l'école n'arrêtait pas de parler de l'attaque de la veille, et de l'absence évidente de Chat Noir. Les rumeurs et les théories circulaient, comme le fait qu'il se soit disputé avec Ladybug, l'idée qu'il ait pu déménager et soit devenu le super-héros d'une autre ville ou encore la supposition selon laquelle il pourrait être malade, blessé ou même mort. Les discussions allaient bon train, et Adrien ne pouvait pas y échapper, se renfrognant un peu plus à chaque fois.

— Je me demande si Ladybug elle-même le sait, chuchota Alya à Marinette alors qu'ils étaient tous supposés faire un travail en silence.

Entendant cette conversation malgré lui, Adrien serra les poings, s'attirant un regard curieux et inquiet de la part de Nino.

— Peut-être qu'ils ont un moyen de communiquer, continua leur amie sur le banc juste au-dessus. Peut-être qu'ils ont échangé leurs numéros de téléphone et qu'il lui a envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il a la grippe ou autre chose. Oh je devrais poster cette théorie sur le blog ! Tu en penses quoi Marinette ?

— Je ne sais pas trop Alya, éluda celle-ci, vraiment pas intéressée par le sujet. Il a probablement juste eu un empêchement. Mais je suppose que oui, si l'un des deux avait un vrai problème, il trouverait un moyen de prévenir l'autre. Ce sont des super-héros après tout.

— Travaillez en silence ! rappela leur professeur, mettant fin aux bavardages à travers la classe.

Adrien soupira, incapable de se concentrer sur le texte qu'ils devaient lire. A la place, il ressassa les paroles de Marinette. Oui, il était un super-héros, et pour bien accomplir son travail, c'était son devoir de prévenir Ladybug. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'une deuxième attaque d'akuma se produise et qu'elle doive à nouveau se débrouiller sans lui. Ils étaient une équipe, et elle comptait sur lui.

Mais comment entrer en contact avec elle ? Il n'avait pas la possibilité de se transformer en Chat Noir et même s'il croisait Ladybug, il ne pouvait pas lui parler en étant Adrien. L'idéal serait de pouvoir lui écrire, mais il n'avait ni son adresse, ni son numéro de téléphone... Stupide identité secrète. Il retourna le problème dans tous les sens, cherchant une solution.

— Mais oui ! s'écria-t-il subitement en se mettant debout.  
— Adrien ?

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, il se retrouva face à son professeur qui le fixait, un sourcil haussé. Il se sentit rougir furieusement et se rassit aussitôt.

— Désolé, j'étais content d'avoir trouvé la réponse, bredouilla-t-il alors que toute la classe éclatait de rire.

— Et bien, je suis heureux que la réussite vous tienne autant à cœur, mais essayez de vous montrer plus discret.

— Oui monsieur.

Les joues brûlantes de gêne, il baissa la tête en direction de sa feuille, faisant semblant de travailler, mais, dans sa tête, ses neurones s'activaient dans un tout autre but.

 

* * *

 

— Oh mon dieu Marinette, regarde ça !

C'était la pause de midi, et le cri d'Alya avait fait sursauter plusieurs personnes autour de leur table mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, bien trop excitée par ce qui se trouvait sur son écran.

— Regarde ça, regarde ça ! J'ai reçu un mail de Chat Noir !  
— Quoi ? s'exclama Marinette.  
— Enfin, pas vraiment moi, il l'a envoyé au Ladyblog mais c'est la même chose. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, c'est mon jour de gloire !!!  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Montre !

Marinette s'empara du téléphone de son amie et lut le mail en question, pendant que celle-ci le lui expliquait en bondissant presque de bonheur.

— Il a besoin de contacter Ladybug et il me demande de poster un message en espérant qu'elle le verra ! Ça va faire grimper la crédibilité du blog !  
— Non mais attends, comment tu peux être sûre que c'est bien Chat Noir ?  
— Je n'en sais rien mais regarde, il a ajouté une énigme. Il a dit que Ladybug est la seule à pouvoir la déchiffrer. Imagine si c'est vrai. Imagine que Chat Noir ait un problème et que grâce à moi, il puisse vraiment contacter Ladybug ? Il me serait redevable et je pourrais leur réclamer une interview exclusive !!!!

Alya débordait tellement de bonheur qu'elle ne remarqua ni le froncement de sourcils de Marinette alors qu'elle relisait le mail avec attention, ni le sourire satisfait d'Adrien à la table voisine. 

 

* * *

 

Adrien était assis dans son lit, tentant de faire ses devoirs alors qu'à côté de lui, son téléphone était allumé, ouvert sur la boîte mail qu'il avait créée spécialement pour Chat Noir. Comment avait-il pu ne pas avoir cette idée plus tôt ? C'était la solution idéale pour communiquer avec Ladybug lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas transformés. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle consulte le Ladyblog et qu'elle sache déchiffrer l'énigme qu'il avait laissée et qui lui donnerait l'adresse mail où le contacter.

Alors qu'il tentait de résoudre une équation, son téléphone vibra. Il bondit tellement vite pour l'attraper qu'il envoya voler son cours et sa feuille d'exercice par terre, mais ce n'était pas important. Ce qui était important, c'est qu'il avait reçu un mail.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Chat Noir ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là hier ? Il y a un problème ? Tu vas bien ? »

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bien Ladybug ça. Simple, allant droit au but, mais malgré tout capable de s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Hello ma Lady. Content que tu aies su déchiffrer les mots doux que je t’ai laissés.  
Je suis vraiment navré pour hier mais j'ai effectivement un petit souci et je pense qu'il va me falloir un moment pour le solutionner. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres attaques dans les prochains jours, mais si c'est le cas je ne peux pas garantir de pouvoir t'aider. »

Il avait réécrit ce message plusieurs fois, l'effaçant sans arrêt. Il avait tenté de lui exposer directement le problème, mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible et stupide aux yeux de Ladybug. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait tout gâché.  
La réponse fut presque immédiate.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le solutionner très vite. »

« On est une équipe, on règle nos problèmes ensemble. »

Ce n'était que des mots. Et pourtant en les lisant, Adrien pouvait entendre l'intonation de Ladybug, ferme et décidée. Il pouvait la voir rouler des yeux, exaspérée par la manière dont il prenait la fuite. Mais il pouvait aussi voir son expression, soucieuse et prête à l'aider, sans le juger. Alors il cessa de tourner autour du pot, et il lui raconta.

Il lui dit qu'il s'était disputé avec son Kwami, et que celui-ci ne voulait plus sortir de son miraculous. Qu'il ne pouvait plus se transformer en Chat Noir. Qu'il s'était excusé, encore et encore, mais qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il exprima même sa colère et sa peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir se transformer, ne plus jamais pouvoir sauver le monde. Il raconta tout dans les moindres détails, peut-être encouragé par la protection de son écran. Et puis il envoya son long message, espérant recevoir une réponse qui l'aiderait. Qui le réconforterait. Des conseils peut-être, mais au minimum des mots rassurants.

« Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es disputé avec ton Kwami et tout ce que tu regrettes, c'est de ne plus pouvoir te transformer ? Nos Kwamis ne sont pas des outils qui ne servent qu'à nous donner nos pouvoirs, ce sont des êtres vivants, avec des sentiments. Si tu ne réalises pas ça, tu ne mérites peut-être pas d’être Chat Noir. »

Adrien resta figé un instant devant son écran, subjugué par cette réponse sèche, presque violente.  
Pour la première fois, il ressentit de la colère à l'encontre de Ladybug. Comment osait-elle lui dire ça ? Elle n'avait rien compris. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si Plagg était têtu, il s'était déjà excusé, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ?  
Vexé du manque de soutien et de compréhension de sa partenaire, il se déconnecta de sa boîte mail et quitta sa chambre. Il avait brusquement l'impression d'étouffer.

 

* * *

 

Il marcha sans but précis, ruminant ses pensées et sa colère. Personne ne comprenait, pas même Ladybug. Ce qu'elle avait dit était faux, entièrement faux. Il n'avait jamais considéré Plagg comme un outil. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça de lui ? N'avait-elle vraiment aucune estime pour Chat Noir, pour qu'elle puisse dire des choses pareilles à son sujet ?

Mais, au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, la colère du garçon se dissipa lentement, alors que les mots écrits par son amie continuaient à l'obséder, résonnant dans sa tête. Très vite, ses propres paroles vinrent s'y mêler, créant un mélange confus.

 _« Tout ce que tu regrettes, c'est de ne plus pouvoir te transformer ? »_  
_« La ville a besoin de Chat Noir. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. »_  
_« Ce ne sont pas des outils. »_  
_« Reviens et rends-moi mes pouvoirs ! »_  
_« Ils ont des sentiments. »_

_____ _

Alors que tout s'entrechoquait dans sa tête, Adrien avait fait demi-tour, reprenant la direction de sa maison. Il pressa le pas, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus saccadée, comme si elle essayait de rattraper le rythme de ses pensées qui tourbillonnaient.

_« Je suis ton Kwami, Adrien ! »_

Finalement arrivé chez lui, il ignora Nathalie qui lui demandait où il était parti, se dirigeant directement vers sa chambre.  
Il ferma sa porte et s'adossa dessus, cherchant à la sceller, à empêcher quiconque de le rejoindre. Sa gorge était douloureuse et ses yeux le brûlaient, alors que sur son doigt, sa bague semblait peser des tonnes.

_« Toi et moi, ensemble, nous sommes Chat Noir ! »_

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Beaucoup trop fort. Des émotions qu'il étouffait depuis plusieurs jours sans le réaliser se battaient pour enfin être libérées.

Sa culpabilité.

_« Dégage Plagg ! Pourquoi tu dois être aussi collant ? »_

Sa peur.

_« Tu ne mérites peut-être pas d'être Chat Noir. »_

Sa tristesse.

_« Ce n'est pas un outil. »_

Sa solitude. 

_« Je suis ton ami, Adrien. »_

Et soudain, tout explosa.

Un énorme sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche et des larmes se mirent finalement à couler le long de ses joues, amères, douloureuses mais aussi libératrices.

— Je suis t-t-tellement déso-désolé Plagg, sanglota-t-il. Je t'ai dit des choses horribles. Je ne le p-pensais pas. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Tu...tu...

Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte, et se roula en boule, pleurant un moment avant d’essuyer son visage trempé avec ses manches.

— Tu es mon ami Plagg. Le premier véritable ami que j'ai jamais eu. Et j'ai tout gâché. Peu importe si je ne peux plus me transformer en Chat Noir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un super-héros. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait. Je suis tellement désolé. Tu me manques. Tes commentaires moqueurs me manquent. Aller au cinéma et te laisser manger tous mes pop-corn me manque. Même l'odeur du camembert me manque. Je...Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon mais...je suis tellement seul sans toi...

Sa voix se brisa et il se remit à pleurer, incapable de stopper le flot de ses émotions et de son désespoir.

Sans Plagg, il était à nouveau seul. Et il le resterait pour toujours.

A l’intérieur de lui, il n’y avait plus qu’une sensation de vide. Un vide béant, bien trop familier, qu’il réussissait habituellement à ignorer mais dans lequel il se noyait à présent, larme après larme. Il pleura longtemps, libérant un chagrin bien plus grand que lui et remontant à bien avant leur dispute.

Et puis, au bout d’un long moment, alors qu'il n'émettait plus que des hoquets sanglotant, quelque chose vint doucement lui tapoter la tête.

— Hey, il n'y avait pas besoin de te mettre dans un état pareil. Un pardon sincère aurait suffi.

Adrien redressa la tête, ses yeux rouges et gonflés remplis d’espoir.

— Plagg ?  
— En chair et en os ! Et prêt à dévorer tout le camembert que tu as promis de m'acheter !

Un rire incrédule s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et sans perdre une seconde, il attrapa le petit Kwami et le serra fort contre sa joue.

— Arrête ça, je ne suis pas un mouchoir ! protesta la créature, en oubliant malgré tout de se débattre.  
— C’est vrai Plagg, tu n’es pas un mouchoir. Tu es mon ami.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


End file.
